fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaiah Heisei
Summary Isaiah Heisei is the main protagonist of Utropia, Dream World of Insanity! He was a genius in the real world who was knocked into a coma after getting into a car accident. His conciousness however, was trapped inside of another persons dream in which an entire complex universe exist. This universe is called Utropia and functions much like our Earth aside from having insanely powerful beings and abilities. This world is quite dangerous and to survive Isaiah was forced to make friends and get stronger. Utropia is divided into thousands of different zones which have different names like cities. It would also benefit him if he was to ever find out how to get out of this neverending dream. Isaiah, being a human in Utropia, has the ability to learn all kinds of magic this world offers, although to a lesser extent then those who created such magic. He is also able to get increasingly stronger just by killing monsters and training hard. The world seemed to function almost like a game when it came to stats. Isaiah wasn't really familiar with such things coming from a background without games in the way of everything. But being the genius he is he was able to get the hang of the way this world works quite quickly. His path to becomming strong enough to challenge whoever created this nightmare wasn't as clear cut as it would seem. Throughout his journey to that goal he met many enemies, along with many allies. Some of these enemies were long term and caused him a lot of trouble while some were only minimal interferences. As for his allies, he has quite the good friends around him: Sausha, Irina, Athena, Kenos, and Zaphkiel. He loves them all very much and could not be more greatful to them. Backstory/Extended Summary Isaiah Heisei was born on September 30th, 2121 in to a well off family. During his early years he was considered a prodigy, starting off with his first words, which took him only 5 months after his birth, he ended up becomming possibly the smartest toddler to ever step foot on earth. By 5 years old he had complex knowledge over the english language, could do multiplication and division problems, was learning another language, built toys, and could understand complex topics. By the time he was in middle school he could solve some of the hardest math problems on earth, along with being insanely smart in the fields of space, geography, biology, and many others. By highschool he was considered the smartest human on earth by many sources. He went on to become a scientist developing AI and bio-weapons for the US army at the age of 15. When asked about his IQ, he claimed he "wouldn't want to brag" about something so pointless. Isaiah also claimed that in his freetime he studied martial arts as a means of entertainment. By 17 however, he was driving to a friends house when he was hit by a large truck from behind. The accident left Isaiah in a coma which doctors were not sure he would ever get out of. His conciousness was no longer in his body though, which was confirmed by Isaiah quite quickly after it had been transferred into another persons dream. And thus, his adventure in Utropia began. Apon entering this new world he was met with a group of Gios, where he was instantly attacked. Luckily for him he was saved by another human who seemed to be far more powerful than himself. Her name was Sausha Violin and she was the first ally Isaiah would make. She agreed to let him stay with her intill he was able to find a place of his own. She also taught him some basic information about Utropia aswell as some basic magic skills. Everyday he would train with Sausha as a means to at least get to being someone who could survive apon entering the outside world. She was very smart when it came to her powers and as a bonus, skilled at martial arts aswell as swordsmanship which made her a great teacher for Isaiah. Sometimes he even envied her! Isaiah ends up really liking the environment around Sausha aswell as liking the idea of having a friend. Sausha felt the same and allowed Isaiah to stay as a permanent guest in her small house. Utropia interestingly had the same exact currency as the United States, being the "dollar", which confirmed that whoever's dream this was, was a human. Most people in this world were either servants, masters, "heroes", or knights, which was quite different from the era of the real world. Wealth in Utropia was distributed by the creator themselves, who only went by one name, "Sakupen". And it was distributed everything but evenly as most people were poor with people who owned guilds and factions earning enough to buy entire countries. Sausha claimed to be non of these though, stating to be an "exception". Isaiah liked this idea and thought he would call himself the same thing. As for how he would make money, he thought going the route of the "knight" would be the best option. From there the two of them decided to go on an adventure through Utropia. On this journey they met the next few people who would join them in this adventure: Irina Takume, a brown-haired shorty with many conflicting personality traits. Athena Harpee, a tall a well built girl with long crimson hair representative of her personality. Zaphkiel, the Takamaki which seems to always have energy. And Kenos Urina, the hot-headed red-hared Darkrus who won't shut up. They all met at different times and places during their adventure and together they formed the guild "Cognition", a word which Isaiah believed described him and Sausha perfectly. The formation of this guild was way more impactful as they would have thought though, as it would appear that the formation of a guild with mixed races was considered an insult. They were challenged by many other guilds because of this. Isaiah was quite confident in his team though, so he decided to accept these challenges. They ended up winning all of them, that was intill one guild known non other as "The Federation", challenged them. This guild consisted of 14 members of the Darkrus race. A race which untill now they hadn't faced. Kenos warned Isaiah stating that the darkrus are capable of manipulating time extremely and it would be risky to face even one without extremely preporation. Having experienced Kenos' time magic before, this left a chill down his spine. Despite that, he agreed to fight this guild in one month, and trained insanely hard. He learned some simple ways to avoid time magic and even be able to walk within a stopped time-frame. Kenos also taught him how to use a bit of her time magic along with the others in his guild. As the time went by Isaiah and everyone within Cognition only became stronger. They were more confident than ever, between the time magic, fire powers, binding and cursing powers, and general abilities, they believed this fight would be a walk in the park. They couldn't have been more wrong. They lost instantly, their time magic was powerful enough to completely stop movement and even go as far as rewinding time. Isaiah's team had not prepared for such things and their resistance was no nearly powerful enough to resist such powerful time magic. They were nearly killed and were forced to disband on the spot. They were seperated from each other in unknown parts of Utropia. After this incident, it tooks months for them to finally get back together. And apon doing so they were extremely happy. They decided they would reform the guild. This did not go unnoticed, as they knew it wouldn't of. They were challenged again by the same guild, however, this time they would not lose, no matter what. The battle would be in another month. In this time Isaiah and the gang got what they believed to be hundreds of times more powerful than before. And it showed when they finally battled it out. They now had powerful enough resistance to be uneffected by the guild member's time magic. This way they would only have to deal with their other abilities, which were not nearly as powerful as the abilities of the diverse guild that was Cognition. After winning they took all the money that guild previously stole from them and stripped them of their powerful accessories. This was only the beginning of their adventure though as there would be many more conflicts to come as they built their way to the top. Personality Isaiah originally was a very quiet guy, often staying quite silent during most interactions and only replying with a simple "hmm", "nah", and "alright". Probably due to being alone most of his time in the real world. Usually he will do nothing but observe his surroundings to get the mood of a setting. This does change after staying with Sausha for a few weeks as he starts to open up and show his true colors. It seems Isaiah was hiding quite the loud personality inside of his quiet outer-shell. He ends up being extremely loud when saying pretty much anything, he is also very bold about his opinions and extremely conservative. As for his confidence, his head is held high and he is never seen looking down, even in the face of death. Isaiah dosen't know if this confidence is real or fake, but he thinks it is a good quality about himself. Isaiah dosen't get along well with some of his allies, but despite this, he loves them all. His personality often conflicts with the personalities of Kenos and Irina. When alone, Isaiah often talks to himself, as he likes doing this better as oppose to just thinking. This allows him to truely hear what he is saying and correct anything off. This leads to a few embarrasing momments however, as he has been caught talking to himself in his room by his comrades multiple times. In his free-time he still studies, although now it was mostly for this worlds fields of study as oppose to Earth's. His favorite things to do when alone are as follows: Studying, Reading, and Thinking. Despite what his description may make you think of him however, he is a still a man afterall, and has quite the perverted side. He often takes peaks on his female comrades, and was almost killed by Zaphkiel after making a joke about her small boobs. When with his friends Isaiah will not shut up about the stuff he thinks and studies about in his freetime. This oftne will leads to someone shutting him up or in some cases, pretty good conversations. Isaiah is a master at holding good conversations for hours, however, most people will get bored of him after only 3 minutes. When asked what they thought of Isaiah, his friends replied with: smart, bold, assertive, perverted, and sometimes loving. It seems the people around him think quite highly of him despite what it may seem sometimes. Appearance Isaiah's most prominent feature happens to be his eyes, which apon entering this world appear purple with white pupils. This makes his glare alsmost scary. Aswell as making him look quite creapy according to others. His hair is regarded as being really cute and nice, it is brown with a fade into a dark black, aswell as being curly and soft. Many people often play with his hair, which annoys him extremely. Isaiah is also well built due to his consistent martial arts training, he has a slim, slightly bulky body and stands at a cool 6'1. This stature makes him nearly ideal for most of the human girls he comes across, that is intill they see him reading a book in a resturant. He is also regarded as being "slightly attractive" by his comrades. When it comes to clothing, Isaiah really only wears 2 different outfits, his first being his casual suit. This suit is is composted of a light black vest and a white tee along with jeans and black shoes. He wears this outfit nearly all of the time and has multiple of the same types of clothes. His second outfit is more formal, being a black suit with a purple accent to compliment his eyes. He often wears his expensive watch with these otufits along with his sword on his back. These outfits make him stand out in a croud of modern-midevil clothing, and often make him the topic of discussion when entering a croud of non-humans. Relationships Sausha Violin: After meeting, Sausha and Isaiah instantly clicked and hit it off. They are extremely close to eachother and are not afraid to show their weaker sides to eachother. This is expected as she is the first person Isaiah meets and the first person Isaiah has ever opened up to, in the real or dream world. The 2 lean on eachother when necessary and are constantly teaching eachother new things, whether it be a new martial arts skill, a magic ability, or facts about the world. Their relationship constantly gets better and better throughout the series as Sausha begins to rely on him more and more and tell him more and more about her history and goals. Their relationship has not gone above a platonic one though, and they don't believe that it should as they love what they currently have. Athena Harpee: 'For Isaiah, Athena was love at first sight. Apon meeting her he constantly asked Sausha for advice on how to speak to her as it seemed to be the one thing Isaiah wasn't knowledgable on. She told him to "Be version of himself yourself you think she'd like" and Isaiah did exactly this. Athena was anything but easy to get though, she constantly teased him about how obvious he was and how she'd never get with a nerd like him. Slowly but surely however, she does eventually fall for him and the 2 end up a happy couple. They don't focus too much on their relationship though, which does leave Athena a bit pained, but she loves him nonetheless. '''Zaphkiel: '''At first, Isaiah believed Zapkiel to be nothing but a dumb brat with way too much energy and freetime. But as they got closer to one another, he noticed that she wasn't so bad actually. Apon learning about her history as a Takamaki, he realizes that for the enviornment she grew up around, it was only natural for her to act this way. Out of all of his comrades, Zaphkiel is the one who pokes the most fun at him, going as far as pranking him multiple times. Throughout their journeys together she seems to stay being the same out Zaphkiel Isiah always knew. '''Kenos Urina: '''Kenos was always a hot-head which Isaiah really didn't like, she complained about the girliest of things despite not even being a real girl. This lead to him not really liking Kenos at all for quite awhile, even throughout their adventures he seemed to stay distant from her. That was intill one day when she showed her true colors and saved his life, along with defending his pride in his place. Isaiah respected this quite a bit and had decided maybe his way of looking at her was a bit near-sighted. After this, he decides to start talking to Kenos more and his friendship with her blossoms. She still claims to hate his guts though. '''Irina Takame: '''Isaiah found Irina to be nothing short of an absolute headache, she was bipolar and always seemed to somehow contradict herself no matter what she was saying. Despite this he did believe it to be quite funny everytime her opinion on something would change so fast and they quickly begun a friendship in which they constantly would joke around. To him, Irina is the most fun out of the group. And loves spending time with her. Combat Statistics 'Tier: 8-A, possibly higher | At least High 6-C '| '''High 4-C '| Likely '''Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Second Guild Battle=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Has a pretty good healing factor like many other Utropians. Has generated from deep wounds in minutes. Technically Low-Godly, however, this is not combat applicable), Immortality (Type 1 (Although time passes, nobody technically ages, and can only die through being killed) and 8 (As long as his conciousness exist, he will not die in a conventional sense). Possibily type 4 (It is claimed that after death you will respawn somewhere random within Utropia, but this has not been proven)), Non-Corporeal, Genius Intelligence, Keen Marital Artist (Developed his own martial arts style, known as the "Star Arts" which he is a master at. Can fight fairly with many amazing martial arts like Sausha and Neptunia. Also good with Pressure Points), Skilled Swordsman (Knows a few sword tricks along with being quite skilled with short swords), Enhanced Senses (His eyesight is regarded as far better than 20/20, his sense is comparable to a dog, he can feel with many times the sensitivity of a normal human), Information Analysis (Analyzes his surroundings sub-conciously while fighting, allowing him to make outsmart and predict his opponents along with using the area to his advantage), Analytical Prediction (Isaiah's analysis has proven to be insane, on multiple occasions he has been able to predict what an opponent is thinking and can see in his mind their next few moves), Instinctive Reaction (If his analysis fail he will rely on his insane instinct, which alone is enough to see through most attacks and tricks, once predicted and reacted to the next 15 moves of Sausha with his instinct alone), Accelerated Development (Due to being a genius he can learn skills as easily as learning a new recipe), Extrasensory Perception (Learned how to use echolocation to get the location of enemies and objects he can't see. Can see spirits.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack spirits created by other races, which are made of life-energy), Immense Resolve and Willpower, Energy Projection (Can fire small energy balls and energy blast), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulation energy depending on how powerful it is, and change its movement aswell as being able to disperse it), Forcefield Creation (Can create energy shields), Acausality (Type 1. Can remember things that happened before reversed time), Power Mimicry (Can mimic powers taught to him perfectly, sometimes improving them), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Kenos' time manipulation was too weak to effect him), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Apon being transferred to Utropia, Isaiah lost his body, mind and soul, and only exist as a conciousness within a shell in this world like everyone else transferred to it. This shell does not have the same biology of a organism from earth, despite looking like it, therefore it can not be manipulated as such) |-|Post-Second Guild Battle=All previous abilities amplified, with the addition of Time Manipulation (Can reverse, fastfoward, stop, and compress time), Flight, Precognition (After training for months on end, he amplified his analytical prediction to the point of seeing his opponents next moves nearly 100% of the time, this can be avoided with high enough intellect), Mind Reading with precognition, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated his arm being cut off by a magical sword), Durability Negation (Via death and hellfire powers), Death Manipulation (Learned minor death magic from Athena which can slowly induce death when willed), Hellfire Manipulation (Learned from Kenos Urina, can instantly bring hellfire flames among and opponent, burns their conciousness or soul depending on who it hits), Soul Manipulation, Teleportation (Learned from Athena. A kind of thought activated magic ability which drains Isaiah quite a bit), Power Nullification (Low level magic gets instantly nullfied by his physical body alone), Resistance Negation (Negates the resistance of those not powerful enough to avoid his attacks), Matter Manipulation via Elemental Manipulation, Resistance to Magic (Within reason), Elemental Manipulation (Within reason), Precognition (Despite a darkrus seeing the future via their time powers, Isaiah avoided that reality completely), Time Stop and Time Manipulation (Uneffected by any time manipulation less powerful than his own like any darkrus) |-|Post-Infinite War=All previous abilities amplified, with the addition of Dark Magic (Has a series of magic abilities which can surrounding and opponent in what seems like nothing but complete darkness. This can be strong enough to completely negate their senses), Light Magic (Like his dark magic abilities, he also has a set of light magic attacks which can blind and heat up surfaces. he can also use his dark and light magic abilities at the same time to overide a persons senses causing them to go through a stroke), Deconstruction (Has a magic ability called "Erase" which can be used to turn a person in to smaller components. Has used this to turn a persons entire lower body into lone molecules. The most powerful magic avaliable to Isaiah only to be used in necessary times), Danmaku (Can throw hundreds to thousands of small energy blast at an opponent within a few seconds. Can use magic to automatically spawn and throw these unconciously), Telekinesis, Transmutation (Learned how to turn people into objects, although he never really uses it as he believes it to be a cheat ability. The person's durability will however be the same and it will only last for a few seconds), Sword Mastery (Considered to be one of the top swordsman in all of Utropia. Comaparable to Neptunia Sheperd), Martial Arts Mastery, Body Control (Has full control over his conciousness and can manipulate at will. Acts as a kind of self-mind manipulation), Intangibility and Invulnerability with certain kinds of magic (Can use a kind of spell to make his body non-physical for a few seconds, although he can not attack physically either during this time), and Resistance to Resistance Negation (Has a resistance on top of his already insane resistance to certain powers which prevents even powers more powerful than his from effecting him. Kind of like some type of Divine Protection. Can only be overcome to some of the strongest attacks) |-|End of Series=All previous abilities amplified drastically, with the addition of Reactive Evolution (In his fight with Valdasa, the Creator, he was able to evolve fast enough to instantantly reactive to her newly introduced attacks), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Was constantly regenerated from having his entire physical body erased by Valdasa), Reality Warping (During the final fight the world around him seemed to warp around him and Valdasa), Resistance to Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Power Nullification, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (During his final fight with Valdasa, he kept gaining resistance to every power she used against him, which surprised even her. Not even her authority of being the creator of this "world" effected him in any way)\ Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level, possibly higher (Created an explosion with Sausha which blew a hole in the ground. They later created an even bigger crater although it is not shown. Survived an explosion from Kenos Urina which was previously shown to blow holes in the ground) | At least Large Island level '(One-shot Evong who flattened a mountain. Along with many of his guild members who are comparable to him. Superior to Kenos and Zaphkiel who can also one-shot the same people) | '''Large Star level '(Fought with and defeated Zera who created the star "Zera" which they claim is a billion kilometers in diameter) | Likely '''Low-Multiverse level (In the final battle, he fought with Valdasa who is heavily inferred to have created his infinite cosmos within their own dream) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively FTL+ reactions (Can keep of with Sausha who is fast enough to sub-conciously dodge lightning. Reacted fast enough to dodge an attack from Zaphkiel who claims her attacks are thousands of times faster than light), possibly Infinite '(Able to move in stopped time and forward in reverse time. However this is likely just due to his resistance to time powers) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Superior to Kenos and Zaphkiel), possibly '''Infinite | Massively FTL+ '''(Far faster than before. Could match Zera) | At least '''Massively FTL+, likely Immeasurable '(Kept up with and eventually surpassed Valdasa in speed, who is not bound by anything within her own dream) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(In really good shape, could lift a giant block of metal. Overpowered Sausha Violin) | '''Class T '(Overpowered Evong, stronger than Kenos and Zaphkiel) | At least 'Class T '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level '''(More or less the same as Sausha), possibly '''higher | At least Large Island level '(One-shot Evong with his fist alone, although she was weakened by his other powers before this) | '''Large Star level '(Supeior to Zera) | Likely '''Low-Multiverse level Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Survived the explosion created by both Sausha and himself) | At least '''Large Island level '(Should be comparable to his AP, far superior to Evong. Stronger than Kenos and Zaphkiel. Took no damage from Evongs attacks) | 'Large Star level '(Took a point-blank explosion from Zera to the face, which they claimed was their strongest attack. Later overpowered her) | Likely '''Low-Multiverse level (Traded blows with Valdasa althought was reduced to nothing multiple times in their fight. Later became strong enough to easily brush off her attacks despite them getting progressively more powerful) Stamina: 'Insane (Has crazy stamina, can fight while sleep deprived and injured. Extreme will allows him to push through battles despite being drained off all energy. Stood up after having his arm reduced to liquid and was still able to fight at the same level as he was before. During infinite war he went days without sleep and low energy. Has extreme mental endurance shown as he can think properly even after being drugged and worn out) | Same as before | Same as before | Infinite 'Range: 'Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword "Ophis". Up to hundreds up kilometers with magic abilities | Same as before | Same as before | Universal '''Standard Equipment: ' *"Ophis", Isaiah's legendary sword. Often uses this in combination with magic abilities. *His watch with helps him to have better control over his time powers. *A bag of spirits 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(Both in knowledge and observation, Isaiah is truely something to awe at. His observation skills are nothing less than extraordinary. Through guessing alone is usually able to predict a person's next moves which extreme accuracy, so much so that it scares the people around him into making irrational decisions as a means to not be predicted, and yet, he still predicts them. Once predicted the next 30 attacks his opponent would take with 100% accuracy and countered every single one of them. His information analysis is so great he can conventionally read a person's mind through cold reading. Due his combat experience and insane genius is instincts are in overdrive, his mind can sense when he may be in danger by his opponent and this has allowed him to combat these threats before his opponent even thought about taking that action. Can analyze his setting to the point of knowing everything about it and often uses this to his advantage in battle. Shown when fighting within a cave, he was able to identify how dense the rock around him was, how old it was, and every single eventful thing that happened in its lifetime. Used this to his advantage by slowly using his movements to cause a cave-in onto his opponent. His analytical skills are once again his strongest point, as he later improves this ability to being straight up precognition and mind reading with only his intellect. Isaiah is not a slouch when it comes to H2H combat as he has constantly held up against the masters within this world. He can analyze a person's fight pattern and style, along with being able to find the perfect counter style within seconds. He is also no joke when it comes to his sword proficiency, as with martial arts he is also able to read a persons sword style and counter it beyond perfectly. He trained himself to know to use ecolation as a means of not depending on just his sense of sight, and has proven many times to be able to fight without any of his senses. He also has vast knowledge in many fields of science and mathematics within both reality and the dream world which is the route of his intellect. This is all without even mentioning his insane control over his magical abilities, as throughout his time learning and studying he has become the single most powerful magic user in UTropia in only 2 years. And speaking of learning Isaiah can perfectly replicate and improve someones magical abilities after being shown how it to use it. He is truely masterful) 'Weaknesses: '''Many of his most powerful magical abilities will leave him feeling drained and tired. Despite his insane observational skills and control over his mind, he still will end up overthinking things some of the time. Up intill the infinite war he relied on his magical watch to have better control over his time abilities. His precognition can be countered by opponents with high enough intellect. His regeneration while impressive, is not that fast, as at best it will takes minutes for him to regenerate bad wounds. If he overexcerts himself he will give out even despite his immense stamina. Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Intellectual Techniques= Techniques Isaiah has developed through his intelligence alone, ranging from his extreme senses to his crazy infomation analysis and precognition. '''Analytical Prediction: '''Isaiah's "best" ability, as mentioned in his intelligence category, his analytical prediction is nothing less than extraordinary. Sub-conciously analyzes everthing in his surroundings and uses this mixed with his incredible instinct to make extremely accurate prediction which often lead to the opponent feeling cornered against an unbeatable opponent. *'Precognition: Later in the series, Isaiah evolves his analytical prediction to the point of straight up seeing the opponents next moves through some kind of sixth sense. Information Analysis: 'Like his analytical prediction, his information analysis ability it straight up broken. He can gain immense history about a person, place, or thing with just a glance. He is also able to accurately predict what his opponent is thinking with the ability and also has what many would call "Cold Reading" or clairvoyance. *'Mind Reading: Just like with how he evolved his analytical prediction, he has evolved his information analysis to the point of being able to effectively read a persons mind throught some kind of sense. *'Mimicry:' Isaiah is so skilled in his analysis that he can proficently mimic his opponents abilities quite easily and usually within only a few seconds of being around and experiencing the technique. He uses this to build on to his own techniques along with being able to perfectly counter someones skills. Crazy Instinct: Isaiah's instinct is absolutely crazy, and acts almost as effectively as his analytical prediction, just without the analytical part, but rather just with his base instinct. This is due to him constantly studying situations and being in situations where he was forced to only use his brain. And thus his instinct has eolved to the levels of being able to feel what will happen to him in the near future. Accelerated Developement: Isaiah learns things incredibly quickly, shown from the young age of three when he was able to learn complex english despite still be a toddler. 16 years and onwards he proves that he still has it when he is able to learn and master magic skills and abilities that would take others months just to get down. |-|Senses= Similar to his instinct, his senses are constantly in overdrive and are more comparable to an animals than a human, this allows him to gain even more information about a setting and opponent just by existing. Enhanced Sight: His sight is stated to be far better than 20/20, to the point where he can see in the clarity a normal person would see at 20 feet away, at 3 kilometers away. Along with this there are other extremely insane things his sense of sight has that a normal person does not. And even with all of this, he still claims sight to be unnecessary. *'Sight Speed:' His sense of sight isn't just improved in how far it can see, but also how fast it can see. The normal human eye can not process things faster than 30m/s, Isaiah is on a different level however, as he has sucessfully reacted to attacks far faster than light on multiple ocassions. *'Night Vision:' Although he can tell it is dark at night, due to some of his other senses in unison with his sight, he can visibily see everything with great clarity, like that of a cats sight. *'Extransensory Preception:' Can see spirits, souls, a person's conciousness, ghost, and beings made of pure energy. Also able to sometimes see invisible attacks. *'Depth Sensing': His sense of sight goes as deep as being able to percieve the location of molecules within a room. Enhanced Hearing: Can hear sounds from 10 Hz-100 KHz. Also able to percieve where things are through hearing alone. Can sense vibrations in his feat. The range of which he can hear is over 10 miles in every direction, but he usually never uses the full range of this sense and instead focuses on a certain area within that range. *'Ecolocation:' Taught himself how to bounce sound off objects as a means to tell where they are compared to his location. Despite not really needing this ability he considers it really useful as a means to tell where things are 360 degrees around. Enhanced Touch: His sense of feel is thousands of times more sensitive than a normal person's and he is able to use this to get detailed information about surfaces, "feel pain", and feel emotion through a person's skin. Along with giving him a sense of the atmosphere in the area. Magic Sense: As a magic user Isaiah can sense other people's magic abilities, although his ability to sense these abilities seems to be far more precise than an average magic user. He was once able to get detailed information on every one of a Gio's abilities only using this sense alone. Consciousness Control |-|Martial Arts= These are skills Isaiah has picked up and trained months to get down, he takes pride in his crazy proficency in the martial arts and has developed unique techniques. *'Star Arts:' Isaiah's main technique which involves him using all of his stamina in to just a few flashy movements (Kinda like shooting-stars). You could say that his entire consciousness in to these attacks and they are so accurate that they have never been dodged. Ever. Their is a few variants of the technique but for the most part it just involves simple martial arts techniques, with the enhancement that is Isaiah himself. **'Comet Style:' Instead of using the wide variety of martial arts attacks to his disposal, he focused on mainly ascending attacks such as uppercuts and upward attacks which guides his opponent into the air, sometimes sending them flying. *'Shooting-Star Style:' The opposite of Comet Style, which he uses after his opponent is sent flying or if they are already mid-air. Throws a downward spiral of attacks which will nearly always send his opponent back down to the ground, finally ending it off with his signature magic attack. *'Betelguese:' Isaiah puts all his magic, power, and stamina in to 3 attacks which have "Over a 100%" chance of hitting the target. Isaiah will usually collapse after using this. *'Hypergiant:' Isaiah puts all his magic, power, and stamina in to 1 attack which leaves him drained, however, he claims that this attack will 1-shot any opponent who does not kill him in one hit. *'Meteoric Stance: '''A stance developed by Isaiah which is supposed to be able to react and counter no matter what kind of moves his opponents takes. Apparently this stance does this without having any noticeable openings which many believe shouldn't even be possible. He also regards this stance as being extremely flexible and bouncy. *'Rigel Stance:' A stance which looks just convincing enough to throw his opponents off and give him the look of someone who has never fought in their entire life. He can quickly change from this stance to the Infinite Stance though as he has shown multiple times. *'Meteor Shower:' Pressure point attacks. '''Shadow Hands:' A technique in which Isaiah throws a bunch of fake punches followed by a bunch of real ones. Often throws his opponents off, if he realizes it dosen't work he will refer to one of the below. Leg Day: A style in which Isaiah only uses his legs to kick and manuever quickly around his opponent while dodging most attacks with the better flexibility of his upper body. Sync Attacks: A short series of attacks which involve Isaiah stealing a person's technique and using some sort of bullshit to out-do them. *'Sync-Counter:' Once knowing a persons fighting style and patterns, he will sync with them and do the exact same movements, followed by a perfect counter, allowing him to usually get pretty good combos. *'Sync-Evolution:' Apon being around a person's technique for long enough, he can use the same exact technique and evolve it to be even better than the original. Thsi usually pisses off whoever he is up against. *'Sync-Cancel:' Cancels out every single attack the opponent throws at him via syncing to it. He then refers to one of his original techniques. Military Arts: '''A technique developed by the U.S navy, is simple but extremely effective when used efficiently. Can easily knock out an opponent in a quick series of punches. '''Dash-Style: A small series of some minor techniques learned from sausha which involve charging at an opponent before attacking. *'Dash-Punch:' A minor technique that can be used within any of his full techniques. Involves a short and defensive dash before a full power punch. *'Dash-Kick:' Isaiah dashes across the floor before jumping and using his insane flexibility to kick the opponent dead center in the face. *'Dash-Reverse:' Makes a quick jolt backwards before dashing forward and attacking, can throw his opponents off with this attack. *'Dash-Row:' A simple dash box full technique, using the techniques above. Fade Style: A technique revolving around simply fading away from every attack his opponent throws at him, is purely defense and used to wear down opponents. |-|Swordsmanship= Throughout his time as an adventurer and knight, Isaiah has evolved his swordsmanship to near perfection, developing many unique skills along the way such as his own sword style, the "Disaster" series. Ophis: Isaiah's magical sword, made of an unknown but powerful metal capable of absorbing all kinds of attacks and evolving the more it is used. The sword appears as black, slightly long, thin blade with an aura which feels almost "nasty". *'Magic Absorption:' Ophis can absorb magical projectiles and hold energy onto it like some kind of extreme gravity. *'Magic Cancel:' If a magical projectile hits Ophis it will either be absorbed or canceled/effectively nullfied based on the user's feelings. *'Sword of the Soul:' Ophis like many legendary weapons within Utropia has a spirit within it that can interact and understand the human brain via some sort of mind reading. Disaster Style: The disaster series of attacks is a style created by Isaiah himself, inspired by Sheptunia's sword styles. Some of the attacks as well as the name of the style are named after powerful natural disasters back in reality. It consist of mostly heavy offensive attacks with a few decent defensive techniques and counters. This style is also enhanced by his martial arts abilities as well. *'Tornado:' Offensive frontal sword technique involving many "side-swipes" and back of the handle sword use. *'Earth quake:' Isaiah steps on the ground, which acts as a seesaw as it launches the other person up into the air, followed by his general disaster style attacks. *'Hurricane:' A counter technique used when someone goes for the mid-body, in which he responds by spinning out of range of the attack before landing a clean slash across the rib-cage of an opponent. *'Tsunami:' Defensive/Counter technique for lower-body attacks. *'Blizzard:' A quick and clean decapitation move. *'The Wind:' Isaiah lets a piercing sword attack hit him before countering with a insane 5-cut slash. Off Balance Style: If Isaiah is ever caught off balance he will use this irregular sword style to make sword movements which effectively act as offense along with pushing him back to a balanced position. Lacks in defense though and can be easily countered. Sword Throw: Isaiah throws Ophis at his opponent with either magic attached to it or alone, which automatically boomerangs back to him due to his authority over the sword. Has insane accuracy due to Isaiah's intellect. |-|Magic= - Lone Magic= Isaiah is a master of many magical abilities. Calamity Magic: Calamity Magic is an irregular kind of magic unique to Isaiah. It is a kind of dark heat energy magic attack set which it hyper enough to burn anything it touches to being non-existent. This attack is regarded by everyone is "unfair" by everyone it has been able to touch. Due to its power he will not use it against people he does not want to kill and will instead use other magic abilities or skills. *'Calamity Shot:' Hyperactive condense ball of Calamity Magic which Isaiah shoots out from his hands. Can manipulate the size of this ball to be the size of a fist to the size of a beachball. He can use more of his magic to make a bigger ball but it will drain his energy immensely. *'Calamity Wave:' A 360 degree wave of calamity magic which disperses the farther away it goes. Targets within close range will usually have burns which can't be regenerated from. With opponents being at an arms reach will feel as if they were hit by a normal Calamity Shot. *'Blast-A:' Isaiah focuses much of his calamity magic into a small and precise highly concentrated blast. *'Blast-B:' Isaiah focuses much of his calamity magic into a larger concentrated energy blast. Time Magic: Isaiah learned this kind of magic from Kenos along with experience from fighting members of The Federation guild. His Time Magic is some of the strongest in all of Utropia. With it he can fastforward, reverse, stop, replay, and condense time. *'Time Stop' *'Reverse:' Isaiah reverses the time around him, which can heal himself along with allow him to get somewhat of a kind of precognition. Can only use this ability once every 30s though as if he were to spam it his brain would melt. *'Fast-Forward:' A risky, but useful kind of ability, accelerates time around him. This maybe not seem useful at first but Isaiah has come up with many clever ways of outsmarting his opponents with it. *'Time Condensation:' An ability allowing Isaiah to squeeze some amount of time into a shorter amount of time. - Martial Arts Magic= - Sword Magic= }} Key: Pre-Second Guild Battle | Post-Second Guild Battle | Post-Infinite War | End of Series Others Wins: Losses: Draws: